One of the problems of a strap-supported shelving system is that of ensuring that the shelves hang level, both front-to-back and end-to-end. Another problem is that of ensuring that the shelves, once set, cannot slip with respect to the straps. Neat, attractive appearance and inexpensive construction are other aspects that must be provided for.